Be careful when performing magic
by Polkmn7749
Summary: England is trying to cast a simple spell until France walks in and it goes wrong.
1. Interuptions

DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Yay new story woop woop! and I haven't given up on my other story I just don't have any ideas at the moment, so hopefully when I do I shall update that ^^.

For now hopefully I'll finish this story soon ^^

I like it at least so far I don't know if you do so leave a review ^^.

* * *

><p>England was down in his basement drawing runes on the floor in preparation to cast a spell that would make his fairy friends visible to all to prove once and for all they were real.<p>

He smirked as he thought about what the other would say when they saw them.

Finishing the final rune with a flourish, he went over to the podium where the spell book was balanced on the wings protruding from the middle. He began to recite the spell before him.

The runes that lay in front of the podium began to glow blue as he progressed through the spell.

Just as he reached half way through the spell the door to the basement open with a large bang causing England to falter in his spell looking up at the intruder who stood framed in the doorway, mouth hanging open in surprise.

England tried to find this place and continue before the intruder distracted him further. He began saying his spell again before realising he had started in the wrong place he stopped at this realisation. Suddenly a white light filled the room.

France stood in the doorway completely shocked by what had just happened. After the white light stopped he saw that England had disappeared. When his eye adjusted to the dimness he saw that he saw Arthur's clothes in a pile on the floor with a child sized lump in the middle.

He walked carefully over prepared to jump back at any moment if he saw danger. He reached the bundle without any problems. He reached down pulled back the clothes to see a small child who looked up at him questioningly before promptly passing out into the soft clothes behind them.

Francis looked down in shock, eyes widened before scooping the small child, clothes and all into his arms and carried him out of the basement and back up to the guest room He always claimed as his own when he came. He laid the bundle on the clothes on the ready-made bed. He looked at the child who was slightly covered by the clothes. In his panic Francis subconsciously had decided that this was Arthur the eyebrows he now saw were confirmation of that.

Francis reached down and cuddled the unconscious child close to him. Then placed him down again before the questions of what to do started to bombard his mind, panic truly setting in. He slid on to the bed and put his head in his hands. He really had no idea what to do. He sighed before standing and walking downstairs to the kitchen and making some lunch. Cooking normally calmed him down but this time it didn't he was anxious about what mess Arthur would get himself into if he awoke in the child-like body and if he still had if he had his memories and if. No. Stop. He told himself just go up check on him when you're finished the food he told himself out loud as though it would have more effect than if he just thought. He quickly finished cooking and served the food onto plates. He took the two plates as well as cutlery for each of them with him as he walked upstairs to the room where he had left Arthur sleeping.

He carefully pushed open the door and backed into the room still carrying the plates; he placed them both on the side table and looked down at small child of about three or four years. He smiled at how cute he looked asleep like that curled up on his side, his face was innocent looking and for once not looking like he was miserable or plotting something.

Francis pulled a chair from the side of the room next to the bed and began to eat whilst still looking at the child he soon finished the food he chewed the last bite very slowly in a contemplative manner. He placed he plate next to the other plate he brought up for Arthur if he was hungry when he awoke. At the noise of the china against the wood Arthur stirred slightly. He turned on to his back sticking both arms out either side of side whilst making a small mmm… noise and screwing his face up slightly before he returned to passive sleeping.

Francis seeing this decided he had been asleep for long enough and started waking him up. He started by speaking out loud "Arthur it's time to wake up" when that got absolutely no response he decided to be a bit louder and shouted "Arthur! Wake up!" At this Arthur make a small noise of indignation and rolled over so his back was to Francis. He started to shake Arthur hoping that this would awake him before resorting to some more drastic methods. Arthur just curled up more and with the arm nearest to Francis he began to hit the arm shaking him. The attempt was pitiful but Francis stopped shaking him all the same. He sighed and called out "if you don't get up I'll pour water over you" this did get a response but not quite the he wanted, he wanted more actually sitting up, as it was Arthur merely rolled back onto his back and muttered out "I'm getting up" in a higher voice than normal but still filled with sleep, from there nothing else happened. Francis sighed he really didn't want it to come to this but he leaned over Arthur dozing form and kissed him on the lips. At this Arthur began to hit him weakly with his tiny fist, when Francis decided that he had probably waited long enough he broke the kiss and looked down to see Arthur pulled the quilt over his head and curl up more, deliberately placing his head over the tucked edge preventing it from being pulled back. Francis sighed again and stood up leaving the room. He came back moments later holding a bucket he had found filled with cold water.

"I'm giving you one last warning if you don't wake up I WILL pour this bucket of water over you" he watched the lump curl even tighter. "10. 9. 8." Still no movement so Francis stepped closer. "7. 6. 5." The lump uncurled slightly and began moving. Not satisfied he continued countining. "4." A little hand appeared at the edge of the blanket and slowly began to tug it back. "3." The top of his hair followed by big emerald eyes looked out "2." He looked up at the bucket held over him ready to be spilt over him."1." his eyes reflected fear as he dove back under the covers not aware that, that had been the opposite to what he was supposed to do to stop the water. "0." And with that Francis poured the water over the huddled lump.

"Are you awake now?" Francis asked curiously.

"Yes" replied a small voice from under the covers. "W-w-what w-w-was th-that f-f-for" he asked shivered and still refusing to appear.

"You wouldn't wake up" Francis stated simply.

"You n-n-need-dn't hav-ve s-s-soak-ked-d m-m-me" muttered a hurt voice from within.

Francis sighed yet again the voice getting to him and the shivers he could see through the quilt.

He pulled back the quilt and pulled Arthur out of the soggy mess and grabbing the towel, which he brought with the bucket, from the floor and placed it over his lap and set Arthur on top of it. The shivering even worse in the cool air, he carefully wrapped the towel around the small child and dried some of the water off and he carefully wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes that he hadn't noticed. He then offered the semi-warm food to the child. He looked up at him eye containing doubt.

"I promise you I didn't harm the food"

"Of course not and you also didn't pour water over the bed" he replied sarcastically.

Francis ignored the sarcastic comment like he normally did and took the plate filled with food and gave it to the small child on his lap. He took the cutlery in his small hands and stabbed a sausage with it bending his arm at an odd angle to keep hold of it and started to make a sawing action he got half way through before dropping the too large knife and Francis taking the knife and fork of him. He received a glare of daggers from the child; he laughed and placed them back at cutting said sausage up again. He completed the task much quicker than Arthur and he held the piece in front of his mouth waiting for him to open it. Arthur looked back up at him giving him a look of "you're not feeding me" he looked back down and tried to take the fork off him to put in his mouth himself except Francis wouldn't let go. He firmly held onto the fork and with his other hand he prized the smaller hands off the fork.

"You can't cut the food let me feed you"

"I can cut it, I can feed myself"

"Alright then" Francis said surrendering the fork to the child.

Arthur took hold of it with both hands and attempted to put the food in his mouth and proceeded to miss the first couple of times before getting it in his mouth and chewing it.

"See let me feed you and you won't get in such a mess" Francis explained

"But I can feed myself" Arthur argued back.

"If you don't let me feed you, I'll tie your hands to your sides" he threatened back.

Arthur continued to struggle.

"Fine" Francis said in defeat and placed Arthur on the still wet bed where he stood for a moment. Francis reached under the bed where he knew there was some rope he kept for emergencies grabbed it. During this time Arthur had started to walk across the bed. Francis quickly stood up again to catch him if he tried to escape. He stood in time to see him fall on his face at the edge of the mattress. He quickly grabbed him while he was down and tied his hands behind his back throughout which Arthur had been kicking and squirming as much as he could trying to escape but to no avail.

"You know if you fell slightly further forward then you would have hit the floor" he said matter-of-factly slightly out of breath. Arthur just glared back causing Francis to chuckle at the pout that had formed with the glare.

He sat him back on his lap again and reached around him to cut another piece of the sausage which by this time had gone nearly lukewarm. He held it to Arthur mouth and waited for him to open it to allow the food to enter. Arthur kept his mouth firmly shut up glaring ahead of him.

"Arthur, please open your mouth" Francis asked sweetly.

Arthur ignored him and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Arthur pleeeeeaaaaseeeee" Francis pouted.

Arthur looked down still refusing to eat the food.

"Arthur do you want me to keep you tied up for the rest of the day?" Francis questioned

Arthur didn't answer but grudgingly opened his mouth slightly to allow the food to pass through. Francis smiled at his small victory.

The meal continued like this until all the food was eaten and Arthur looked up at Francis whilst struggling with the bonds, hinting at him.

"Non, not yet" Francis smiled whilst placing Arthur back on the bed taking both plates in his hands.

"I'll be right back, don't hurt yourself" Francis said leaving Arthur sitting on the bed.

Francis walked to the kitchen humming whilst Arthur sat on the bed struggling with the bonds around his body only succeeding with making them tighter cutting into his arms. Francis sprang through the door causing Arthur to jump and fell on the floor. Hard. The impact caused him to start to cry. Damn those child-like emotions.

Francis rushed to the floor where Arthur fell, scooping him up in his arms and holding him close.

"h-hey g-ge-get off m-me" Arthur said through tears

"Non"

"Ju-just g-g-get this r-rope off m-me"

"Désolé"

Francis began to untie the rope from his arms, Arthur sitting very still throughout the whole process until he was finished at which point he slumped down and rubbed his arms where the ropes had dug in. the marks already beginning to fade although it would take longer than in his normal state.

Arthur rubbed the heels of his eyes across his eyes to stop the damn crying. Francis chuckled at the cuteness, and then his face became somewhat questioning.

"Arthur?"

The child the child not looking at him replied "yeah"

"What do you remember?"

Arthur looked up blankly, "I remember everything, at least, I think I do. Ask me something and we will see"

"Parlez vous Français?"

A blank stare was directed at Francis.

* * *

><p>If there are any plot holes, translation errors, wrong facts etc. do tell (also if you don't understand, ask ^^)<p> 


	2. Painting

Woo it's me again.

thanks to all the people who story alerted me -huggles-

I do NOT own hetalia

* * *

><p>"What, don't make up words!" Arthur retorted.<p>

"I'm not, that was French" Francis sighed back, clearly everything didn't include French.

"Oh" was all Arthur could reply.

"So want do you want to do?" Francis said hurriedly trying diverting the child's attention.

"My cross stitch" Arthur said easily diverted.

"Non Angleterre, that is too dangerous for you in this form."

"I do not need you here; I can do what I want."

"How about we paint instead?" Francis asked hopefully, "it's still creative" he added.

"Fine" Arthur huffed back.

Francis mentally cheered although now came the prospect of making a mess and finding all the things to use.

"But I need to get dressed first" he said pulling at the overly large shirt he had on, which was from before he transformed.

"Uhh… right, hang on" Francis began searching through the drawers and wardrobes around the room trying to find something that might fit the small child, however he found nothing. During this time Arthur slid off the bed and reached underneath it for a clear tub that contained a t-shirt and pants that might fit a person of his size. He quickly pulled on the pants and changed over the shirt, whilst Francis was searching through the big set of drawers on the other side of the room.

"Francis?"

"Hmm...?"

"I'm ready now."

"What?" he turned and saw Arthur wearing a white shirt with the union flag in the middle of the front, and came down to about his knees.

"Arthur, where did you get those?"

"A present from someone, a couple of years ago" he stated "weird friends I have made no sense at the time but it came in handy" he added in his head, turning and beginning to leave before Francis grabbed him from behind and picked him up.

Francis carried Arthur downstairs and set him down in the kitchen, before turning and leaving the room to go find some painting equipment. Francis searched a few rooms before deciding that the attic was probably the best bet for the items, he climbed the pull down ladder, switched on the light and began searching.

Arthur sat in the kitchen for while waiting for Francis that is until he heard the attic ladder being pulled down. Knowing that Francis was looking it the wrong place for the supplies, he stood up and ran towards the cupboard located under the stairs, where the items were actually kept.

Francis continued looking in the attic coming across many a thing that remind him of their past together, he sighed unable to find the art and crafts materials. Then a crashing came from downstairs.

He ran out of the attic and down the stairs to find Arthur stuck under two easels squirming trying to get out from underneath them. Francis quickly pulled of the first easel followed by the second leaving Arthur laying there to catch his breath.

"ARTHUR, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOT SERIOUSLY HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I CAME BACK OR TELL ME FIRST! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN REALLY HURT!" Francis shouted.

Arthur looked up at him with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm s-sowie, I d-didn't m-mean to, I was just t-twying to h-h-help" Arthur replied the child's emotions surfacing and taking over. He burst into tears causing Francis to rub his head in desperation.

He picked up the sobbing child and sighed.

"Angleterre, please stop crying. I did not mean to upset you, but you scared me. I do not want you hurt" Francis tried to calm the child.

He began to rub Arthurs back in an attempt to quieten the child. Arthur looked up at Francis when he stopped crying enough to see through the tears, giving him an unintentional pout.

"Uhh…" Francis started trying to distract the 5 year old from the previous argument, "How about we paint now?" he asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded in reply still sniffing lightly. Francis placed him on the floor and gathered up what they would need while trying to shove everything else back into the cupboard.

"Don't just push it in, do it tidily" Arthur huffed whilst walking toward the mess of a cupboard, and began to retake things out and try and sort them. Francis quickly spotted this manoeuvre and pulled Arthur away from the cupboard.

"Non, not there again Arthur we just did that, you can sort it out when you're, you sized again" Francis said back picking up the what he had deemed useful.

Arthur pouted and followed wanting to check he didn't mess up anything else.

Francis placed all the supplies on the table and set up the easels before turning to Arthur who was trying to climb onto the chair but due to his height was only succeeding in tipping the chair. Francis quickly leaned down, picked him up off the floor and placed him on the table before he got hit with the chair.

"Arthur let me help you so you don't get hurt" Francis pleaded puppy dog eyeing him.

Arthur looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. He quickly glanced up unable to resist then got caught in the look, and finally replying.

"Fine" he mumbled re-averting his eyes. Francis pulled him into a hug, which he struggled against but to no avail.

Francis placed one easel in front of the table so that Arthur could reach from his position on the table and one slightly farther over for himself, whilst the paints and brushes were placed between the two. Francis went to fill the cup that was contained in the same tub as the paints, and placed that between the two as well.

"Umm… Francis" Arthur questioned from his position on the table.

"Oui mon chéri?"

"We have no paper" he stated.

"Uh... deux minute" Francis left the room only to return moments later with two canvases, which he set up one on each easel.

Francis picked up a brush and began to paint mixing colours on his magically appearing palette. Arthur sat there staring at the blank canvas, and nothing in his head. He leaned over to look at Francis painting on his canvas, but all he could make out were random blob of colour. He looked around the room for a while trying to find inspiration, before looking at Francis and then his own (tiny) hands. He picked up a paintbrush clumsily in his hand and began to paint. A few minutes in he changed from the paint brush he was using to his fingers which were surprisingly good tools to use.

Arthur leaned back from his painting, and looked over it smiling he was quite pleased with it. It showed a young England and France standing next to a unicorn in front of a forest. Francis was still painting and Arthur looked over at him to watch him while he put the finishing details on his picture of a meadow with a wood around the edge and a few random trees dotted around with a bunny peaking its nose out of a burrow near the tree, all of this with meticulous detail.

Francis finished with a flourish, and pulled the sky blue ribbon from his hair. He then turned and looked at Arthur, to see him with paint up his arms and across his face. Causing him to laugh and Arthur to look at him in confusion, before noticing where his gaze was and looking down at his arms and hands seeing all the paint marks. He joined in with the contagious laughter.

"Arthur I think we may need to get you cleaned up."

"Pass me a cloth then."

Francis took a cloth from the side ran in under the tap and passed it to him. Arthur sat and scrubbed at his arms while Francis leaned over to look at the painting he had made. Arthur quickly stood in front of it blocking the view from the elder.

"Come on Angleterre, I just want to see what you painted"

"But, yours is better" Arthur said continued shielding the picture.

"Angleterre that does not bother me, I just want to see it" Francis reasoned.

"But it's stupid" he argued back childishly.

Francis gave up reasoning and simply used his superior size and strength, and picked up the child and placed him back on the floor. He then picked up the painting carefully and glazed over it whilst Arthur hung his head and adverted his eyes.

Francis smiled at the picture noticing the unicorn as a favourite mythical creature of Arthurs.

"Arthur"

"What?"

"It's a nice a picture especially considering most of it was painted with your fingers."

"…s not good" Arthur mumbled

Francis placed the canvas with the painting on the table and picked up the now clean England and tightly hugged him from behind.

"Well, I think it looks great" Francis smiled down at Arthur, who was flailing in his arms. Francis put him down before walking into the living room with Arthur running to keep up behind him.

When in the room Francis turned on the TV and switched to a children's channel and sat Arthur in front of it. Arthur looked at the television before the bright colours sucked him in and he sat down and stared at the screen.

Francis watched him and when he saw that he was comfortable he walked out the room and pulled out his mobile and speed dialled Canada.

He waited a few moments until Canada picked up the phone.

"'ello Matthew speaking"

"Ah, bonjour Mathieu, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

"I need your help; somehow Angleterre has turned himself into a child. He still remembers everything, but can't speak Français anymore, and he's much calmer and doesn't argue much, I think it might be the magic, he was always nicer as a child" Francis spoke quickly and began to ramble before Canada cut it.

"Umm… how am I supposed to help?"

"Mathieu what should I do?"

"Well, I guess you should take him back to France with you and look after him, and I'll look for a way to fix this. Okay?"

"Merci Mathieu that is exactly what I should do" Francis chirped slightly calmed from the idea of a plan.

"Au revoir."

"Good-" Francis hung up the phone halfway through the other farewell.

Francis returned to the living room to see Arthur watching the same program and repeating the Spanish phrases after Dora. He sighed and reached over turning the box off. When the picture vanished Arthur blinked and turned to face Francis.

"What was that for? I was watching that?"

"Come, we are leaving soon, and on the way we shall buy you some more clothes."

"Where are we going? Why can't we stay here?" Arthur questioned not wanting to leave his house.

"Arthur" Francis said crouching down to his level, "We cannot stay at your house because I do not have any clothes here, and I don't want to leave you on your own, you would get hurt" he explained slowly then picked up the sad looking child.

Francis carried Arthur out to his car and set him down in the passenger seat, before deciding that actually he would need a car seat or at the very least a booster seat. But for now he left it leaving him in the seat and hoping that nothing would happen and the police would not catch him without the seatbelt on. Francis walked around the car and sat on the opposite side, buckled his seat belt and reversed of the drive and drove to the nearest retail centre.

Once he parked the car he saw that Arthur had fallen asleep during the journey. He unwound the window slightly and left locking the car and hoping that if Arthur did wake up whilst he was gone, he would be okay.

He first went into a clothes shop and bought a few t-shirts in the correct size, they were mostly plain but one was green with a unicorn on the front and another was blue with a boat on the waves printed on the front. He also picked out some combats and a pair of jeans. He only bought a few clothes in hopes that Arthur would not remain a child for long, for as much as he loved him as a child, he did also miss the arguing.

After this he went into another shop that sold various different things and bought a booster seat hoping that Arthur didn't need a car seat.

When he got back to the car with all his goods he found Arthur still asleep and leaning on the door, Francis got back in the driver's side placed the bag with the clothes and the booster sheet on the back seat, he picked up the sleeping figure and placed him on his lap then put the booster seat where Arthur had previously been. He then grabbed a pair of combats and pulled them on Arthur over the pants he was wearing. Arthur stirred in his sleep as Francis put him back on the seat and buckled him in, glad that the booster seat was enough.

Francis started the engine, which served to completely shake Arthur from his sleep.

Arthur looked down to see he was wearing trousers which he didn't remember falling asleep wearing and on a booster seat raising him from the chair. He gave a mumbled thanks, to which Francis smiled.

"Not much farther we will be at the Eurotunnel" Francis informed Arthur watching the road carefully, he always did when in the UK he never did get used to driving on the left no matter how many times he came here. Arthur nodded and turned to watch the tree trees that lined the motorway go flashing past outside the window.

* * *

><p>Okay that chapter is finished<p>

Right, if you want any translation (that includes French and British English) feel free to ask and i'll do my best to help ^^

If you spot any plot hole do say and anything else you wish to comment on, please leave a review ^^

Yay for Dora the Explorer appearance and in case you are wondering no i don't own that either ^^''

Okay see you next time


	3. Eurostar

They sat inside the car, whilst the train sped underground. A CD was playing through the car's stereo. Francis was humming along and Arthur was mouthing the words along. The song finished quickly and Francis looked round to Arthur.

"Not too much time left and we'll be there," he reassured the fidgety child.

Francis looked out of the window which they had parked next to, seeing only the black side of the tunnel, but they had only just entered the tunnel so it would be quite some time until they reached the end.

"Francis?"

"oui?"

"I can't get out this thingy," He said motioning at the seat belt strapping him "and I need the bathroom." He moaned.

"Okay, hang on," Francis unbuckled his belt, opened the door and walked around to the other side of the car.

He pulled and the door tab, opening the door. Arthur's wide expectant eyes greeted him when he opened it, he smiled reassuringly and he reached over and pushed down on the red tab, releasing Arthur's seat belt as well. He pulled back out of the car, and picked Arthur off of the booster seat, lowering him to the ground. He held onto the small boy's hand whilst he shut the door.

Arthur tried to slide his hand away from the others.

Francis held slightly tighter to the squirming hand, preventing it from leaving his hand and causing a growl from Arthur.

When Arthur realised that he couldn't get away, he gave up and his wide eyes jumped around taking in as much of his surroundings as possible.

Francis locked the car and looked down at the young child gazing around.

"You ready?"

Arthur looked up and nodded. Francis walked them down the side of the cars, pushing the door between the carriages open was tough not only were they stiff but he had to hold them open for Arthur so he didn't get squashed but thanks to his nation strength he managed to get them both through to the end of the train and the toilets.

When they reached the end carriage, it had no cars in and was empty of people, much to Arthurs relief, he disliked anyone look at him in this younger form.

Francis walked him over holding his hand. He looked to be 4 years old and quite capable of using the bathroom alone, so Francis just ushered him in and stood outside waiting for him.

About a minute passed before Arthur came out looking slightly happier now his bladder had been relieved.

"Why don't we sit here for a little while?" Francis suggested looking at his watch. "We have plenty of time."

Arthur went and flopped down at the edge of the carriage, back leaning against the wall.

Francis sat down next to him, getting down in a much more dignified way.

Arthur had his head in his hands.

"This is so messed up" he whispered sensing Francis sitting down.

Francis put his arm around Arthur and pulled him against him, Arthur sniffled and allowed himself to be in the embrace.

Francis stroked his hair soothingly "It'll be okay I'll look after you."

"But I didn't mean for this to happen" he said trying to stop the childish emotions coming through but losing the battle.

"I know, I know" Francis cooed softly.

"I just wanted … just wanted" the sniffles taking over and stopping Arthur from carrying on. Francis was intrigued as to what he had actually been doing down in the basement before the nation had changed.

Francis pulled the young child onto his lap and hugged him close allowing him to cry into his shoulder. Slowly he stopped crying and turned to just sitting quietly in France's lap, his hair being stroked causing his eyes to start to drop, feeling increasingly tired.

A voice came over the speakers announcing that they would be arriving shortly.

Francis cradled him and got up carefully, trying not to disturb him as the ride over had been so nice with Arthur being quiet and sleeping through most of it.

He reached the car, unlocked it and put Arthur back on the car seat and did up the seat belt. He walked around his car and got in at the driver's side happy that this time he could drive back on the left side of the road.

* * *

><p>Francis was speeding down a busy road his turning would be coming up soon, so he had to keep an eye out for that.<p>

Unfortunately there was an accident ahead forcing him to slow down and stop in the resulting traffic. Francis started drumming his against his steering wheel, singing softly along to the radio.

Arthur's eyes slowly opened as the car jolted back into motion.

"Mmm…." He grumbled groggily, Francis smirked keeping his eyes on the road, thinking how adorable that was.

He blinked a few times before looking around and seeing himself strapped in to Francis's car, on a booster seat.

He grumpily looked at the seat he had been put in whilst asleep again. He looked out of the window again watching the cars slowly move as the accident had been partially cleared allowing cars down a few of the lines.

"Wha happened?" Arthur asked still groggy.

"Accident, with a motorbike" Francis replied having heard such on the radio.

"Right" Arthur mumbled, looking out the window as they went past the incident that did indeed have a motorcycle crashed into the side of a car, causing carnage across the road.

Francis finally got passed and went down his turning onto town roads and many more traffic lights stopping and starting.

Francis turned the radio up so they could both hear it a bit more and gave him more of a distraction.

After the third set of traffic lights Arthur began feeling restless, kicking his legs back and forth hitting the booster seat in a constant rhythm trying to keep his moaning at bay.

After a few minutes Francis was clearly getting irritated at the drumming sound, turning another corner, he asked "Arthur could please stop that?" trying to hold back his annoyance.

Arthur looked over at him and saw his eyebrow twitch slightly and stopped his legs, but still felt the need to move so began tapping the tips of his fingers together which thankfully made no noise.

A little while later Francis pulled up at the drive of his house. It was a nice looking house with two storeys and a small front garden and many windows looking out.

Francis opened his door whilst unbuckling his seatbelt after turning of the car. Francis walked around the car to see Arthur having successfully unbuckled his seatbelt and pulling at the door handle but to no avail. Francis chuckled slightly and pulling the door from the outside causing young Arthur to go toppling over the gear stick onto the driver seat hitting his elbow in the meantime, he felt his eyes began to smart but tried to hold it in as Francis carefully picked him up and the bag of clothes beside him and stood straight.

He shut the car door and locked it behind him. He looked over the wound on Arthur's arm. It was brilliant red but that was all. He gave it an all clear although Arthur's eyes were still watering. Francis put him down so that he could find his key and open the front door. He put him down to the side of him and held his hand, making sure it would be the non injured one.

He located his key in his right hand pocket and unlocked the door pulling them both inside. There were windows on both sides of the door letting in light on the bright day.

Francis kicked off his shoes, placing down the bag, closing the door and letting go of Arthur's hand. He put his shoes on the shoes on the rack by the door; Arthur still hadn't been bought shoes so his bare feet were leaving marks on the cream carpet. Francis picked him up to stop any more marks causing Arthur to squirm in his arm.

"Get off me, I can walk." Arthur huffed, wriggling this way and that.

"I know, but look" Francis replied pointing at the floor where the marks were.

Arthur glowered at him but stopped moving in his arms but a pout spread across his face.

Francis smirked slightly and carried him up to the bathroom. When they reached the room Arthur started to struggle again.

"No" he said "no no no no NO!"

"Calm down, please" Francis pleaded his stomach getting a beating from the movements.

"I'm just going to wash your feet" Francis told him. "You won't even have to get undressed."

"Promise?" he asked stopping wriggling quite so much.

"Promise."

Arthur stiffened looking defeated, "fine." he mumbled.

Francis smiled thankful for the stopping of the kicking; He put Arthur on the side of the bath and filled the bottom of the bath with water. He rolled up Arthurs trousers to his knees so as to keep them dry.

He remained sitting on the side of the bath as Francis rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a sponge and squirted soap onto it.

Arthur watched all of this kicking his feet in the water making it splash slightly. Francis grabbed the foot closest to him and started to scrub it clean. Arthur's foot started to twitch slightly as the sponge began to tickle. He started to get his feet out of the Frenchman's grip.

Francis just held on tighter and tried to scrub the bare foot clean.

Once that foot was done he grabbed the next twitching foot and started over.

"Stop it. It tickles" Arthur pleaded.

"Almost done now, just a little more, just keep your foot, still." Francis tried encouragingly.

Arthur tried to keep the foot still but could not stop the all of the twitching.

Francis finished finally and turned to lay a towel on the floor; whilst his back was turned Arthur stood in the bath and attempted to climb over the side, using the handle as a step.

Arthur slipped and fell backward into the water until two large hands grabbed him under the arm and hoisted him out of the bath before he could hit the water, and placed him standing on the towel looking very grumpy.

"I did not need your help" he grumbled.

"So you wanted to get all wet? Again?" Francis queried.

"No" he replied sullenly.

Francis shook his head, and dabbed at the feet drying them.

He looked down at his watch and decided that it was time for tea then bed.

"Okay, I'm going to cook some food for us" Francis told young Arthur picking him up and taking him downstairs with him so as to keep an eye on him. Arthur squirmed in his arms the whole way, trying to get down.

Francis reached the kitchen and placed Arthur down on a chair, which he could not get down off.

Arthur scowled too scared to jump from the chair, in case he got hurt, after all it was quite high up. He flopped down and watched Francis cook, he danced around the room from one area to the next, preparing and finally pouring in all together into one pan to cook.

He looked over to Arthur to see him turn away quickly blushing, unhappy at being caught. Although there was nothing else for him to do he'd reasoned in his head. Francis chuckled walking over and giving the child a reassuring hug, which for once he did not struggle out of.

Francis turned back to his cooking, and seeing that it was done he divided onto the plates and put one in front of Arthur and one next to him. He turned back and searched for some children cutlery in his drawer. He found some Thomas the tank engine ones at the back and grab silver for himself.

He sat next to Arthur and started to eat having given Arthur his utensils. Unfortunately for Arthur he could barely see over the edge of the table from his position so he moved to kneeling and began to eat.

Francis looked over pausing in his eating; he smirked and shook his head. He placed down his cutlery going over to a bookcase in another room, he pulled 2 thick encyclopaedias of the bottom shelf and carried them back to the room, to see Arthur looking at him having stopped eating when he noticed he'd left.

Francis chuckled at the expression across the young child's face. He went over and plicked Arthur up and place the books on the seat before placing Arthur on the up so now he could eat sitting normally. Arthur smiled thanks whilst not making eye contact, Francis ruffled his hair in return before they both went back to the stir fry Francis had cooked.


	4. Not A Child's Book

The meal went by in silence. Both parties eating their meals, until Arthur pushed his away half eaten.

"Full." He stated to the raised eyebrows of his companion.

"Already?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded in response.

"I can't get down." he mumbled wanting to be put on the floor.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait," Francis told Arthur. "Just let me finish my dinner."

"But I'm bored" Arthur whined back, guessing at what the French nation had said, but Francis ignored him and continued his eating.

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms impatiently.

Francis finished shortly after, due to that fact he could take bigger bites from his food.

Arthur watched Francis as he took both their plates and cutlery and placed them on the side to wash up later. Arthur yawned as sleep attempted to overcome him again, Arthur fought to keep awake.

Francis came over and picked him up and held him on his hip as he walked them both upstairs. Thankful that Arthur wasn't complaining about being carried, due to being so tired. As he reached the top of the stairs Arthur lost his battle and feel asleep in Francis' arms.

Francis opened the door to a guest room with his arm and his back, careful to not wake Arthur from his sleep.

He placed the sleeping nation on the bed, and pulled the covers over him so he would not get cold. He stroked his hand through Arthur's hair once then left the room as quietly as he could, leaving the door open just a little.

He walked down to his study to think about what he was going to do. 'Do I tell the other countries? Do I tell his leaders? What do I do if someone wants a meeting with him?' these question and many more circled Francis's head "ulgh" He groaned. He really didn't know what to do.

'Right. I need a piece of paper.' He thought to himself. He pulled open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a lined piece of paper and grabbed a pen from the holder on his desk. He began to write down any questions he could think of and a couple of choices for answers where it was relevant.

He did this for about 30 minutes. He had a list down to the bottom of the page with the answers, but being Francis it had to be spaced out evenly so wasn't actually as long as it seemed.

He sighed as he looked at all the questions and figured he would talk to Arthur about this when he woke up. He turned the page over and began began another list, this one of all the things he would need to get in order to take care of Arthur properly.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes to see that it was all most 11 o'clock. He decided it was time to turn in.

He reread the list, it contain all manner of things, from children's DVDs to pyjamas. He thought that he had covered everything so, he placed the paper on the desk and went back upstairs.

Once at the top, he peeked into Arthur's room to see him sound asleep, he smiled at peaceful look Arthur's face had whilst sleeping.

He quietly walked into his room. He changed into his sleepwear, and collapsed onto the soft mattress below him. He pulled the covers over him as rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke, and blinked several times before noticing he was now underneath some covers in the guest room of Francis' house. He looked down at himself hoping that it had all been a dream and it hadn't happened, unfortunately, no such luck. Thankfully he was still clothed so Francis hadn't changed him, which would have been embarrassing.<p>

He pulled himself out from under the covers and hopped onto the floor. He walked to the door slowly, still not being used to this body or that fact he took such little strides. He made it to the door which had been left open; he pulled in to make room to fit through and carried on down the stairs.

He walked into the hallway to find the bag that had been left there the previous day. He pulled it back upstairs with him. It dragging across the floor and hit every step as he went up.

He walked back into his room and placed the bag in the middle of the floor, he walked back to the door to push it almost closed again. He turned the bag upside down to see what the frog had bought for him. There was only one other pair of trousers, Jeans, and one other shirt, green with the Union flag on the front and two pairs of boxers.

He quickly changed into the other clothes. During this he would keep checking the door to make sure Francis was not watching him. He managed to get changed without any incidents, he gathered the clothes he had just changed from and carried them to the bathroom, pushing the bedroom door open with his foot.

He lifted the lid of the washing basket, first having to put the clothes on the floor due to the fact he had such small arms, then balancing the lid up he quickly threw the clothes in before the lid closed.

With that done Arthur walked into the hallway, wondering what he could do now, he had no ideas so he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

He noticed a few bookshelves in the corner of the room, he walked over to them. He tipped his head to the side to read the titles. Unfortunately he could not read most of the covers, they were in some foreign tongue, French, he assumed, considering that was what Francis said he had been talking in earlier.

There were however a few book who's covers he did understand although by the looks of it they were romance novel, he really would have liked something fantasy but 'beggars can't be choosers' he thought as he pulled one of the books from the shelf. He carried it into the middle of the room; he sat down, turned to the first page and began to read.

* * *

><p>Francis awoke, groaned and rolled over to look at the time on his clock. His sleepy eyes widen at the numbers it showed, suddenly very awake, he remembered Arthur, he sat up quickly and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. He quickly got dressed in some (very stylish) clothes.<p>

Arthur was still reading when he heard Francis come down the stairs. Francis peered into the living room to see Arthur, he sighed relived, having first checked the guest room and and not seen the child, which worried him. Arthur looked up at Francis from his book.

"You don't have very good books, Francis," he stated.

"What are you reading?" Francis asked curious as he didn't have many books in his house that were suitable for a four year old.

Arthur held up the book that was in his lap so Francis could read the cover. Francis bent down in front of Arthur to read the title. His eyes widened slightly and he took the book off the child and flicked through to see what he had already read.

"Hey, I was reading that," Arthur complained now empty handed.

Francis breathed a sigh of relief; Arthur had not yet reached anything too bad.

"Mon ami, this is not a good book for you." Francis told him.

"Francis, I may look younger but my mind is not younger." Arthur explained pouting.

"It doesn't feel right letting you read these book" Francis countered

"It isn't my fault you have no other books on the shelf" Arthur retorted.

"There are other types of books, mon ami" Francis argued

"In English?"

"Ah, you may have a point there" Francis conceded

Arthur looked up at him, now that he had no book, he had nothing to do.

Francis placed the book back on the shelf. He took Arthur's hand and tried to tug him to his feet. Arthur used Francis' hand to get up then followed him into the kitchen, dropping his hand the second he was able.

Arthur tried to climb up onto the work surface to see what was going on, however the cupboard doors had other ideas, and kept swinging open so he couldn't pull himself up on them. Frustrated he kicked the fridge next to him.

Francis looked down from his cooking, and chuckled at the sight to which Arthur gave a scathing look. Francis shook his head, picked up Arthur and placed him on the worktop and went back to cooking breakfast; he was making crepes. Arthur sat watching kicking his legs back and forth.

Francis finished the food and got out two plates, one each, he put the finished crepes onto the white plates with a swirly black and blue border around the edge. He placed the plates onto the table in front of the seat still containing the encyclopaedias and the seat next to it.

He went back to the kitchen to pick little Arthur up; he took him to the table and placed him on the pile of books.

'I will have to buy him a high chair; he is too small to use a normal chair properly' Francis thought as he sat next to Arthur. Arthur picked up his crepe and took a little nibble out of the side of it testing the taste. Francis smiled when Arthur opened his mouth wide and took a big bite out of the food getting plenty of it over his face. Francis began to eat his as well, but in a much more sophisticated manner. Arthur finished and licked the food of his face then realising what he had just done he stopped and blushed at the mess he had made.

"Pass me a napkin please," he mumbled. Francis paused smirking. He reached across the table and pulled off a piece of kitchen roll for the boy. He passed it to Arthur who wasn't making eye contact.

'I can't believe I just did that. That was so ungentlemanly. What on earth came over me?' he groaned to himself. He whipped his face with the paper and put it on his plate. He waited for Francis to finish whilst thinking about why he had suddenly had such a childish urge.

Francis took his time eating, savouring the taste. He finished and took a wiped his fingers and mouth on a piece of kitchen roll then stacked the plates and picked up Arthur, placing him on the floor, he then took both plate to the kitchen. He threw the tissue away and left the plates next to the sink to be washed up later.

"Come on mon frère," Francis said picking up the grumpy Brit. "We are going shopping!" Francis exclaimed in delight. Arthur started to squirm in his arms.

"I do not need to go shopping." Arthur protested.

"Oui, you do," Francis kept a tight grip "If you are good I will buy you a book" Francis bargained.

Arthur crossed his arms but allowed Francis to carry him to his study. He balanced Arthur on one arm whilst taking the folded list and putting it in his trouser pocket. Then securing his hold on Arthur again, he walked to the hallway placing Arthur on the floor whilst he put on his shoes and tied them up.

Arthur stood idly at the side watching him, wiggling his toes. Francis stood up and picked the boy up again, so he would not have to walk outside without shoes on. The first stop, after they had gotten into the town nearby and parked, would be to get socks and shoes.

Francis took his keys from the side table, and opened the door, exiting his house. He walked down the path in front of his house. He opened his car with the keys and walked around to the passenger side.

Arthur turned in Francis' grip to see the car seat through the window of the car. He began to struggle not wanting to be put in that chair again. Francis tried to hold onto child but Arthur even resorted to bite the man to prevent him from making him go in the booster seat.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Francis struggled to keep his grip although his hand hurt from the bite.

"DO NOT WANT TO!" Arthur screamed

"Don't want to what?" Francis asked getting breathless.

"That seat, NO, I can sit without it!"

"Non, Arthur you are too short it is dangerous without it" Francis tried to reason with the boy.

"I. AM. NOT. SHORT." Arthur punctuated each word with a hit to Francis body.

"Please Arthur, just for now,"

"No, it's embarrassing" Arthur pleaded.

"You putting up such a fuss is more embarrassing," he said motioning to the neighbour that were gradually appearing at their windows to see what all the shouting was about.

Arthur's eyes widened at all the faces that were watching the scene. He gave Francis one last punch and stopped struggling, allowing Francis to open the door and strap him into the car seat. Arthur fiddled with the seat belt as Francis shut the door. He walked to the driver's side and got in.

* * *

><p>Mon frére- My Brother<p>

Mon ami- My Friend

Un moment s'il vous plait- One moment please


	5. Clothes Shopping

Sorry for the delay, but to make it up to you guys I am uploading two chapters today. I will upload the next one after I have finished proof reading it.

* * *

><p>Francis parked the car near the centre of the town. Arthur had been quiet the whole journey choosing to watch the scenery flash past. He now turned to Francis as he felt the car stop.<p>

"Wait here, I will be right back" Francis assured Arthur as he got out of the car and went to pay for the time they would be spending in the town.

When Francis left, Arthur climbed over the seat belt which then retracted back as far as it could, tight against the seat. Arthur then leaned over the side of the car seat as pressed down on the red tab allowing the buckle to move back to the side of the seat. He then climbed over to the drivers' side.

Francis came back to the car with the ticket in hand. He opened the door on the drivers' side to stick it to the windshield. He blinked slightly as he saw Arthur sat on his seat looking up at him with his eye wide and expectant. Francis held back a small laugh at him. He looked to see that Arthur's side of the car had been left properly; he stuck the ticket to the windshield and pulled his head out of the car.

Arthur wriggled to the edge of the seat so Francis could pick him up; he had given up objecting to being picked up, well, until he got shoes and socks.

Francis picked him up and held him on his hip as he shut the door and locked it.

"Hold on Arthur, I am going to put you on my shoulders, okay?" Francis asked making sure Arthur had agreed not wanting another tantrum. Arthur nodded silently, so Francis swung him around so he was behind his head, Arthur then stuck him legs out as he was lower so he would be able to sit. Now properly in place Arthur grabbed onto Francis' head to stay balanced as Francis held his feet.

They walked through the car park and onto the streets. They walked down a street before coming to a clothes shop that Francis took them in: he walked them to the back of the shop where there were many fancy shoes sold. Francis stopped just before reaching this though, at a rack which contained many pairs of socks. Francis pulled Arthur down to the level of the socks so he could choose.

"I don't care," Arthur said looking up at Francis, "You can choose, you're going to change it if you don't like it anyway."

Francis smiled and shook his head. He then hoisted Arthur back onto his shoulders before examining the various pairs in front of his. He chose one pair for the moment until Arthur was wearing shoes so he wouldn't have to worry about accidently dropping him constantly.

He took his purchase to the checkout and paid. He then took them outside where he broke into the packaging, putting it into the bin and sat on a nearby bench, sitting Arthur next to him. He gave the new socks to Arthur who pulled them onto his feet, thankful that it was a school day, so there were fewer people around able to see him.

Once he had sorted the black socks out so they were comfortable Francis picked him up and took him to one of the shoe shops nearby.

He pulled open the door and walked inside to the many racks of shoes, and mirrors. He walked them over to the children's shoes. He sat Arthur on a small stool and went to get a plastic device that measured shoe size. He found one a little way away and brought it over. He pushed it all the way to the end and got Arthur to stand on it. Arthur sighed as he got up and put his feet on the plastic and pushed them back as far as possible.

Francis pushed the bar down to Arthur's feet and read of the number. Francis told Arthur the number, not that it had much meaning to him as he couldn't remember how European shoe sizes converted back to English. He took the child's hand and walked him over to the where all the shoes of that size had been displayed. He dropped the hand and began searching the racks for suitable shoes for Arthur, first he would need trainers and then some going out shoes and the list went on.

Arthur stood idly next to the Frenchman as he looked over the shoes trying to find the perfect ones. Arthur gazed around at all the shoes slightly bored. He walked to the end of the section and began counting how many pairs there were.

Francis was vastly enjoying himself he loved shopping and now he could shop for someone else allowing him to look at different sections. Arthur finished counting and sat down near the end by the girls' shoes so he would not end up in Francis way. He sighed; at least Francis seemed to be enjoying himself even if he was bored. Francis finished holding 8 pairs of shoes.

"Okay, try these on" Francis said handing the first pair to Arthur who raised his eyebrows at the number of shoes Francis was holding. Francis noticed this and chuckled ruffling his hair.

"It won't take too long mon ami" Francis said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled on the trainers Francis had handed to him.

Eight pairs of shoes later, Francis had decided on four pairs; two pairs of trainers, one green and one red, a pair of sandals which were blue, and a pair of shoes for if they had to go to a formal setting.

Arthur walked beside Francis in his socks as he went to the cashier to pay. Francis placed the shoes with their boxes on the counter for the bored teen to scan through the till.

"€70 s'il vous plait" he read of the amount.

Francis pulled out his wallet and counted out the amount, passing it over.

The young boy put the boxes into a large bag and handed it over putting the receipt in the bag.

"Viola"

"Merci"

Francis took the bag and held his hand out for the child, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes; Arthur chose to ignore the hand and just started walking. Francis led him over to a chair by the door. He pulled out the box that contain the green trainers and gave them to Arthur to put on. Arthur undid the Velcro and put a foot in then did it up again repeating with the other foot. Francis put the box back into the bag whilst Arthur was distracted. Arthur stood up having finished: Francis took his hand and led him out of the shoe shop.

Francis took out the list of items and crossed off shoes: next on the list was clothes. Therefore it was with a large grin, he pulled the child toward the shop slightly farther away that sold young children's clothes.

Arthur stumbled behind Francis, holding onto his hand trying not to get lost within all the people around him. Francis led him to a shop just around the corner that sold children's clothes for all occasions.

Francis pushed open the door and pulled Arthur through before allowing the door to shut behind them. He held Arthur's hand tightly and they walked over to the children's everyday section or as it said on the signs "l'enfant vêtements décontracté". Arthur looked up at the sign in puzzlement, wondering why the e's and wiggly lines over them. Francis dragged him in farther, pulling him under the sign and into the section. Arthur looked around at all the different clothes displayed.

Francis pulled Arthur over to the right age group. There were many racks filled with clothes all around them. Francis walked over to the closest one, dropping Arthurs hand leaving him just standing staring around at the surroundings before he sighed and walking over to Francis.

Francis pulled out a shirt holding it up to Arthur. He held out the sleeves to see if it would fit him. Arthur just stared at him evidently bored. Francis put the shirt on the front of the rack and pulled out another shirt and held it out. He picked up the other shirt and switched between them. Arthur sighed and looked over his shoulder to see there was only one woman in the section, clearly shopping for her small child.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned back to Francis and raised his eyebrows, questioning him.

"I can't tell which of these sizes you are," Francis said handing Arthur the two coat hangers "you are going to try them on."

Arthur glared at him, "No." Arthur stated. "Just get the larger one."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Arthur, all you have to do is try on these two shirts then I can buy the same size for the others" Francis tried to explain calmly.

"Whatever," Arthur mumbled. Arthur snatched the coat hangers out of Francis hands.

Francis sighed and led the child over to the changing rooms. He walked into the changing room with Arthur, just for Arthur to turn towards him and point out of the little 'room'.

"Okay, but then you have to come out in both shirts separately so I can have a look," Francis told the annoyed looking child.

"Fine." He angrily replied.

Francis stepped outside and stood leaning on the wall. He wondered why Arthur had suddenly become so grumpy, well, he was normally grumpy but he was fine earlier. He had been very quiet though, quite unlike Arthur.

The door of the little room opened showing Arthur in one of the shirts. Francis pushed off the wall and knelt in front of Arthur. He checked the length and fit of the shirt all around.

"Turn," he said motioning with his finger.

Arthur rolled his eyes but turned. Francis nodded.

"Which shirt is that one?" he asked.

"The small one" Arthur said not looking into his eyes.

"Okay, try the next one on"

Arthur turned and headed back into the room to change into the larger shirt.

That one was probably going to fit better but he should make sure he didn't want to make a mistake that would affect the whole of Arthur's wardrobe.

Arthur stepped out again: this shirt was definitely too big. Francis motioned for him to turn, he did so. Francis nodded as Arthur completed the turn.

"Okay, definitely the other one, mon frère."

Arthur sighed and went to get changed back into his original clothes.

Francis stood waiting for the boy; Arthur came out carrying both of the shirts and held them up to Francis. Francis smirked and took them. They walk out of the changing room and gave the too large shirt to the woman waiting on the entrance.

Francis tried to take Arthur's hand but he squirmed out of his grip. Francis rolled his eyes but carried on, trusting that Arthur was behind him.

He walked back to the section and began to look at all the shirts and trousers. Arthur gave a puff of annoyance and gazed around. Francis was absorbed in picking out shirts and trousers. Arthur spotted some shirts that were similar to his normal shirts. He looked over to Francis to see him still busy; he slipped over to the shirts. There were simple button ups with no designs on them.

He took two of these shirts, one white, one dark blue, in his size and walked back over to Francis. Francis was currently trying to see which colour of trousers he liked. Arthur came up behind him.

"I'll hold them" Arthur offered Francis held the hangers out behind him which Arthur took and slipped the new shirts in the middle of them. Francis continued to compare the trouser then decided on the dark green ones.

"I think that is all mon frère."

Arthur gave a smile at this.

Francis eyes lit up, "actually," Arthur's smile dropped, "there is something else."

he looked down sighing. 'So close,' he thought, "so very close"

"Hey, don't look like that it won't take long and I'll let you pick" Francis bribed.

"Sure you will" Arthur replied sarcastically.

Francis took Arthur's hand and led him over to the nightwear section.

"You can pick any two sets of pyjamas, and no, I won't change them, you can have full choice" Francis told Arthur whilst taking the clothes out of his hands.

Arthur eyed him cautiously, before walking over to the wall where they were hung up. He looked behind him to see Francis still standing where he'd left him smiling at him. Arthur turned around and focused on the choices before him.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Mon frére- My brother

Mon ami- My friend

l'enfant vêtements décontracté- Childrens casual clothing

Anything wrong? Just send me a message and I'll try to fix it.


	6. Unicorn Cuddling

Okay really sorry guys, I told you I was uploading two chapters yesterday, but I ran out of time on the library computers, so I couldn't finish proof readig the chapter (I was so close)

But, instead I have two today, and I proof read them at home so I won't run out of time.

Expect many updates for a while as I have no internet at home so I have nothing to distract me from writing.

* * *

><p>There were many sets in front of him and even a few were you could choose the top and bottoms separately. He walked in front of them looking at them all. One set caught his eye for being plainer than the rest; it had dark green bottoms and a lighter green top with yellow and blue firework like motifs across it. He picked up this one after going through the rack to find his size. He held these as he looked through the rest of his options. Then out of childish want he picked up the ones at the end that had Harry Potter picture on the front of the blue top with navy trousers.<p>

He turned to see Francis slightly behind picking out some more socks for him, Francis turned and chuckling slightly at seeing Arthur's choice, he blushed at childish instinct that just shown itself, but it was too late to put it back now.

"Okay?" Francis asked, in response Arthur handed him the clothes to add to the ones Francis was already carrying.

Francis smiled and led them to the till to pay. There was no queue so Francis went straight ahead to pay; Arthur walked over to the end of the line of tills to wait. The cashier scanned through all the items, when she got to the shirts Arthur had picked out Francis looked over to him with raised eyebrows, at which Arthur just looked at his feet. Francis just looked back at the girl, who was just putting the last item in the bag.

Francis counted out the amount that was due and passed it to the girl, who put it in the drawer, slipped the receipt in the bag and handed it to Francis. Francis walked over to Arthur and held out his hand.

"You know, you could have just asked," Francis told Arthur.

"Sorry," Arthur mumbled, "For all of it."

"It's fine, just ask next time"

"I mean for before too, I don't know what happened to me" Arthur said looking at his feet to try and hide the blush that had formed across his cheeks.

Francis hadn't expected an apology for that. He crouched down to Arthur's level and pulled up his chin so he was looking into his eyes. Arthur avoided the eye contact.

"Arthur, look at me," he commanded softly.

Arthur did as he was told and looked into Francis eyes.

"It is okay, it is over now, don't worry about it."

Arthur nodded in reply.

"Good" Francis said standing up again.

He offered Arthur his hand again which was taken after a short pause by Arthur.

They walked out of the shop and down the road slightly, Arthur looking all around.

"Arthur? I have an idea"

"Hmm?" Arthur questioned.

"Come on," Francis said smiling, "we'll put these bags in the car then we'll go in one last shop in town."

Arthur nodded not wanting to cause a fuss.

Francis led them back to the car Arthur stood by the side whilst Francis unlocked the car and put the bags onto the back seat. He turned and smiled at the child, who just looked at him.

Francis gave a small laugh at this and took the child's hand leading him back towards the middle of the town.

Arthur just followed quietly, just looking around him trying to remember the streets.

Francis stopped them in front of a smallish shop that's windows were filled with toys. Arthur stared at the window then up at Francis with wide eyes. Francis chuckled and led them inside.

The shop itself was packed with toys of all descriptions from dolls to trains to soft toys and jigsaws. The carpet was blue and covered in brightly coloured stars. There were several mobiles and planes hanging from the ceiling. Arthur dropped Francis hand and wandered all up the shop looking all round him.

Francis smiled to himself as he watched Arthur walk around the shop. He saw a chair in the corner and went to sit on it as he waited for Arthur.

"Arthur, you can pick four things okay?" Francis called to him across the empty shop.

"Okay," Arthur called back.

"And not too expensive,"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur spoke back.

Arthur stopped at seeing a small train set about half way up the row of shelves. He reached out to try and reach it but even on his tiptoes all he could do was brush his fingers across the box. He figured he might be able to reach if he stood on the bottom shelf but after testing the shelving he didn't think it would hold if he stood on it. He sighed, there was only one thing left now.

He walked back to the middle of the shop and saw Francis sitting on a chair. He walked over and tugged on his trousers pointing over to where the train set had been.

Francis raised his eyebrows at the attempts unsure what he wanted. Once the boy pointed he stood up and let Arthur led him over to the shelves. He pointed up at the white box containing the train, unwilling to actually ask for the help he wanted. Francis just rolled his eyes.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The red train" Arthur replied, thankful that Francis had realised what he wanted. He didn't want to ask for help. He still had his pride.

Francis pulled the red train out and looked down at Arthur for conformation. Arthur nodded. Francis smiled and took the train and went to sit down on his chair again.

Arthur turned and began looking again. He walked over a bit and found a range of jigsaw puzzle. He saw many animals on the front of the boxes, looked over them trying to find the right one. He saw one tucked behind a few others that looked good. It had a fluffy rabbit in a field as the picture. He pulled this out and headed back to Francis.

He put the box down on top of the train set to the side of Francis. Arthur looked at Francis to make sure he knew there was another thing by him. Francis smiled nodding at him to show he was aware.

Arthur found a colouring book with some crayons not far from Francis: he picked up the ones that had trains, planes and boats in it. He held this under his arm as he looked for the last item as it wasn't as big as the other two. He turned around from looking at construction sets that he didn't think he would be either tall enough to build (marble runs) or he didn't think his child fingers would cooperate with (model building), as he turned he saw out of the corner of his eye he saw a rack full of soft animals. He wondered over and was immediately drawn to a medium sized unicorn thankfully on the same level as him. He pulled the unicorn out of its nest of other animals. It was about half the size of him so he struggled to carry it and the colouring stuff across the shop, letting the hooves of it drag across the floor.

Francis looked around to see Arthur next to him putting down the last of his item. He smirked and rolled his eyes slightly at the cuddly unicorn, but he picked all of the things up none the less. He walked to the back of the shop with Arthur following to pay when he saw the bath toys.

"Arthur? Pick a bath toy please," Francis asked.

Hopefully these might make Arthurs bath easier, at least a little bit.

Arthur looked over at them and pick up a blue boat straight away. He looked over at Francis.

"Good, carry that over to the till."

Arthur followed Francis over to the back of the shop and handed him the boat when Francis placed the other items on the counter to an old man who smiled kindly at them.

Francis again paid and when asked refused a bag.

He handed Arthur the boat back and picked up the other items. Arthur followed behind Francis as he was led back to the car. He pretended to float the boat in the air for a while, until he realised what he was doing, promptly stopped and just walked.

Once they had gotten to the car, Francis placed all the new toys on the backseat with the clothes and shoes. He then leaned down and picked up Arthur who began to struggle in his arms. He sighed and opened the door to Arthur's side with much difficulty. He dropped Arthur on the car seat freeing himself from the struggling child who now wasn't any happier with his new placing, and just kept moving when Francis tried to buckle him in.

"ARTHUR!" Francis shouted. "Stop moving!"

"I will not sit on this thing," Arthur stated back.

"Arthur, please? You're being ridiculous."

"I am not" Arthur retorted. "If it's so ridiculous, you sit in it"

"Arthur really?"

"Yes."

"I don't need to sit in one, I'm tall enough without one."

"I am NOT short!"

Francis sighed, "Arthur, I don't have a choice in this, it is the law."

"So?"

"Fine. How about if you sit in it, I let you hold the unicorn?"

Arthur thought about that one, it was a close call but "no."

"I'll get you a book like I said?"

"Three books and I can hold the unicorn"

Francis sighed, but right now anything to just go home.

"Fine, I need to get some food anyway, but you have to stay in the car while I'm in there"

"How can I choose the books if I'm not there?"

"You don't, I do, three books I choose and the unicorn, deal?"

Arthur thought for a moment before giving up and holding out his hand. Francis took it and sealed the deal.

"Unicorn now."

"No. I strap you in first then unicorn."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Arthur sat back on the car seat and let Francis do his seat belt up. Francis sighed at the difficult child and opened the back door. He took out the unicorn and walked around the car to the driver's side. He got in and handed Arthur the toy, did his seat belt up and started the car.

Arthur snuggled into the mane of the pure white unicorn. He looked out the window to watch the scenery go by in silence. Francis spent the journey calming down and thinking about how doomed he was for bath time.

They arrived at a supermarket a little way out of town. Francis parked the car near to the doors of the store and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened his door about to get out when Arthur spoke.

"Pick good books, okay?"

He half smiled and ruffled the child's hair who gave him a sarcastic look in return.

"Sure, I won't be too long"

The child nodded looking really sad. Francis looked at him in a peculiar way.

"You okay mon frère?"

"Francis?"

"Yes?" he spoke cautiously.

"If I let you strap me in the car normally when we get back, can I come too?" Arthur mumbled looking only at the unicorn's tail.

"Arthur" Francis began.

"Please? You don't have to get me anything. Just don't leave me here," Arthur interrupted in his sad little voice.

"Arthur" Francis began again, ready to say no.

"Please?" Arthur looked up at him with sad eyes that seemed to look into his soul.

"Okay" Francis conceded.

"Thanks" Arthur mumbled.

"But you have to shake on getting in the car, and no complaining in the shop either, you have to do as I say."

Arthur nodded with his face still turned toward the unicorn. He didn't like asking for things, especially when the person the he was asking was France, but for some reason he really didn't want to be left here alone.

Francis got out of the car and reached back to get his shopping list and went around to Arthur's side. He opened the door and reached over Arthur and pushed the red tab letting the seat belt slither back into the car wall. He pulled out of the car and knelt down to Arthur's level offering his hand, which Arthur took and shook.

He had no idea why he was suddenly being so clingy, but he couldn't be left here.

Francis then lifted Arthur out of the car and held him on his hip. He awaited Arthur's complaint at being carried, but it didn't come. He was sticking to the deal, at least so far. Francis hoped it would stay true when he told him he was going to be sitting in the trolley.

Francis locked the car and went over to the little roofed area next to the store entrance with Arthur on his hip.

He got to the trolley park and walked to a big trolley; one with a seat for a child around Arthurs size to sit in. Francis pulled the trolley free of the others and turned it with one-hand so it was facing the other way. He then pushed open the seat and picked up Arthur with both hands and held him above the seat. Arthur looked down at the chair.

"But..."

Francis raised his eyebrows at the objection, "yes?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled remembering the deal.

He straightened his legs and allowed Francis to lower him down onto the seat. Francis had positioning him in the middle, between the two seats. Where, Arthur spotted, the metal between his legs would be thicker.

"Francis? This isn't a complaint but, can I not sit in the middle?" Arthur asked not wanting the deal to be off.

Francis smiled "alright" and lifted him slightly, allowing him to move him legs, so he was sitting to the left of the middle from Francis.

Francis pushed the trolley through the automatic doors and into the store. He pulled the list from his pocket.

"Arthur, hold this list and when I ask you, tell me what the next item on it is, okay?" Francis instructed Arthur.

Arthur nodded and Francis gave him the list and a pen.

"Cross it of when we have it"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the obviousness of this.

"Careful or I'll take that as a complaint"

Arthur gave no response.

"So what's first?"

Arthur read of the list and Francis pushed the trolley over to that area and asked if there were anymore item in the row that was on the list.

This continued until they were at the bottom of the shopping list, when Arthur said done.

Francis smiled, that had been easy and no argument yet. As Arthur had stuck to his side of the deal, Francis decided that he would still buy him the books. He wheeled the trolley around the end of the aisle and down to the aisle that had books on. It only had the bestsellers but it was only a supermarket.

Unfortunately for Arthur this was a French supermarket so there were no children's books in English. Francis pushed them down to the end of the aisle where at the end of the shelves were children's books. Francis scanned down the books. He found a book near the bottom called 'le petit bateau' with a boat on the cover. Francis picked up that and placed in the trolley before turning to see Arthur look at a book.

"What do you like?" Francis asked.

Arthur pointed at the one on the shelves he could see that had dragons and fairies on the front cover. Francis chuckled and picked up the book. It was a large book with many short stories in it.

"And I guess for being good, you are allowed to get to pick one."

Arthur nodded.

Francis looked back down the books, looking for the last book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small children's book right at the back which appeared to be in English. He pulled said book out and flicked through it, 'yup English' Francis put the book it the trolley also.

Arthur smiled and kicked his legs slightly in contentment as the trolley was pushed to the rows of tills.

Francis was careful to stand out of the way of the small kicks not wanting to be kicked, especially in that area.

He placed the items on the conveyer belt and pushed the trolley with Arthur in to the other side. Arthur sat there watching as Francis put all the items into bags and placed them in the trolley behind him.

The cashier and Francis spoke for a while as Francis paid using his card and entering his pin.

"Il est très mignon" the cashier said indicating Arthur.

"Oui, il est, mais il est très difficile," Francis responded.

Arthur just watched blankly as Francis chuckled to the cashier.

"Merci," he said then pushed the trolley out of the store and back to the car.

He loaded all of the shopping into the boot and pushed the trolley back to the roofed area. He picked Arthur up from the seat and carried him on his hip back to the car, which hopefully, as was the deal Arthur would get into sensibly.

Francis got to the door and opened it, Arthur glared at the chair but reluctantly let go of Francis and pulled the unicorn, who had been occupying his seat, onto his lap, making it impossible for Francis to do the seat belt.

"Arthur, please let go of the unicorn for a second so I can put this on"

Arthur let go of the unicorn and allowed Francis to pull the seat belt across him and move his arms it in the right places.

"Et viola" Francis exclaimed.

Arthur grabbed onto his unicorn again, cuddling it tightly.

Francis walked around and got in the car and began to drive out of the supermarket car park.

Francis had been driving for only a few minutes when he noticed that Arthur was out for the count. He smiled, glad that he definitely wasn't getting any arguments on this journey.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the new watches and favourites and the reveiw.<p>

Translations:

mon frère- My brother

le petit bateau- The little train

Il est très mignon- he is very cute

Oui, il est, mais il est très difficile,- yes, he is but he is very difficult

Merci- Thanks

Et viola- And ta-da

Any correction say (including the french, I'm not very good at french)


	7. Train Set

Francis pulled the car into a parking space near to the shop. He glanced over to Arthur to see him still sleeping; Francis breathed a sigh of relief. This was the last stop before home, and to buy the thing Arthur would be least happy about, a highchair. Francis felt that most four year olds probably did not need a highchair but, with his low chairs combined with Arthur being small for four years old, it seemed to be necessary. This was going to be another challenge like the child seat.

Francis quietly slid out of the car and locked it behind him, hoping that Arthur would stay asleep whilst he was gone. He really did not want to explain what he had been doing to Arthur, not yet at least. He peeked through the window to see Arthur still sleeping.

Francis walked quickly toward the shop and walked in.

Once in, he hurriedly looked around for where the highchairs were. He spotted a sign for them around the middle of the store; he walked over. He looked at all the different brands, heights and colours. He paced in front of them before deciding on a wooden one with red cushions. He hoped that because it was wooden Arthur wouldn't break it.

He took the box containing the item under his arm and went to the check out.

The cashier raised their eyebrows at Francis carrying the box with ease, he smiled at this. He placed it down with the bar code face up to be scanned. It was scanned and paid for and Francis walked out of the shop.

He walked the short distance to the car and looked through the windshield to see that Arthur had remained asleep. He opened the car and placed the new box on the floor in the back before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. He opened the door, got in, shut the door and started the engine. He did his seat belt up then drove out of the car park and back onto the road toward his house.

About half way through the journey Arthur opened his eyes and looked around him, blinking several times and rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep. He looked up at Francis to see him concentrating on the road.

He blinked again wondering why they were still in the car, surely they would have been home by now, he was sure he had been asleep for quite some time.

"Why aren't we home yet?" Arthur asked voice still groggy with sleep.

"Road works," Francis lied.

"Oh."

"Almost there now though," Francis assured.

"'Kay,"

Arthur went back to looking out of the window.

The car pulled up into the drive way again. Francis stopped the car, looked over and smiled at Arthur.

"We're home," he announced.

"I can see that,"

Francis chuckled, he undid both of their seat belts then got out and and collected Arthur at the other side. When he removed Arthur's restraint, he then picked him up under the arms and shut the door with his foot and carried him and the unicorn to the front door. He placed him down and opened the door with his keys, and letting Arthur in ahead of him, Francis went back to the car to get the food out of the boot. Arthur went inside the house and flopped down to the side.

Francis walked through the hall to the kitchen and placed down the several bags of food he bought at the supermarket. He walked back to the hall.

Arthur ripped off the Velcro on his shoes and tried to pull them off his feet, as Francis walked through, he looked at him struggling. He leant over to Arthur and gently slapped his hands away.

"I can do it," Arthur argued.

Francis rolled his eyes in return and pulled the shoes off his feet.

"Sure, sure," he replied putting the trainers on the rack on the other side of the door.

He went back out to get the bags of of clothes and the bags with Arthur's new shoes in. Arthur continued to stand by the door watching Francis walk back. Francis came back and placed the bags with shoes in them by Arthur and split the bags of clothes between his hands.

"Put those on the rack, please," he called over his shoulder as we went up the stairs and placed the rest of the bags in Arthur's room.

Arthur tipped the bags upside down to get the boxes out. Francis came back downstairs to see boxes everywhere, he smiled slightly. He went into the kitchen to put the food away.

Arthur opened each boxes then took out the shoes and placed the formal pair on the rack with the trainers. He then put the rest of the shoes in a line next to the rack, as he couldn't fit them onto it with all of Francis shoes.

Arthur could hear Francis putting away the food still, so he walk out of the front door and over to the unlocked car in his socks. He reached for the back door handle and pulled; it took a lot of effort but he got the door open. He climbed in and took the colouring book with crayons and the toy boat in his hands and slid off the seat. He walked back into the house and placed them in the living room.

Arthur went out again to get the next thing. He walked across the driveway and jumped back into the car whose door he had left open. He slid out backwards pulling the jigsaw box with him.

He was half way back to the house when Francis appeared at the door; he took one look at Arthur and sighed.

"Arthur? Really?"

"What? I'm helping"

"I was just getting to that. Why are out there if you aren't wearing shoes?"

"You were busy, I'm helping," Arthur repeated confused

"But… look Arthur just give me a second to do it,"

"Fine."

He walked the rest of the way to the door and past Francis to take the puzzle to the living room.

"Arthur, take off your socks" Francis instructed.

"What?"

"They're dirty take them off"

Arthur rolled his eyes but took them off anyway, leaving them in the doorway to the living room.

"Happy?"

Francis just sighed and went to get the last things out of the car.

Arthur stood in the living room listening to Francis shut the car door and come back into the house.

Francis took the box containing the highchair into the kitchen, lent it against the wall and hoped Arthur wouldn't notice it until he had a chance to put it up, which he was planning to do this evening after he put Arthur to bed.

Francis then picked up the scissors and took the train set into Arthur. He placed on the floor beside the other toys. Arthur looked up at him questioningly. Francis smiled and sat down cross legged and, using the scissors, cut the Sellotape on the train set and the cellophane off the jigsaw. He then reached over to the colouring book and tore off the cellophane off that too. He picked up all the rubbish in one hand.

"Now I'm going to make some sandwiches for a late lunch, okay?"

Arthur nodded, and turned to the boxes again.

Francis stood and ruffled the child's hair, said child moved his head out from up the hand causing Francis to laugh slightly; he walked into the hallway, and called over his shoulder, "don't make a mess."

Arthur wasn't listening. He opened up the train set and pulled out all the rail pieces and took out all the train sections and began by putting together the carriages with the engines pieces. He put these to the side before starting the put the track together with it weaving all around the room. He had trouble getting the ends to meet up, but after fiddling with a few other pieces, he managed it.

He could hear Francis whistling in the kitchen as he made the sandwiches.

Arthur placed the trains onto the track and began to push the green one around, crawling across the floor to do so.

Francis placed both of the sandwiches onto plates and carried them into the living room. He smiled at seeing Arthur playing, although he did seem to have taken up the most of his living room with the track.

"Arthur, food"

Arthur looked up sitting in the middle of the roughly circular track. Francis handed Arthur a plate with a ham sandwich cut into four triangles on it. Arthur took said plate and placed it in his lap while Francis sat down on an armchair next to the door. Arthur picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. Francis also began to eat his but much slower. Arthur finished his sandwich and left his plate on the floor and began pushing his train along again.

"Arthur, don't leave your plate there. Put it on the table" he indicated the coffee table.

Arthur rolled his eyes before picking up the plate and putting it on the table as asked. He then went back to playing with the train; he moved all the carriages from the other trains onto the one train he had going around now. Francis sat watching him play whilst he ate. He had to say it was very nice. He finished his sandwich and stepped over the track and picked up Arthur's plate. Arthur pushed his train around and found Francis' leg in the way.

"Francis," he whined.

Francis looked down to see he was in the way.

"Je regret," he moved out of the way and quickly stepped over the other side of the track to the doorway.

He put the plates next to the others that he needed to wash up. He picked up his diary from the work surface by the fridge, and walked back into the living room. He sat back down; he looked to see Arthur quite content with his new toy. He pulled the pen out of the spine of the book and flipped to this week. Arthur decided he wanted to change his trains over pulled the green front off with two carriages and replaced it with the red one. He began to push the train again and when he got to the bridge he heard Francis groan. He let go of the train which rolled down the other side of the bridge.

He stood up and crawled over to Francis and sat in front of him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Francis picked him up and sat him across his legs; Arthur scrambled back and sat on the arm instead.

"Meeting. Day after tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh" Arthur looked at his hands, "you could take me with you,"

"Non, I couldn't, I doubt they would approve."

"I'll be fine here then."

"non, I can't leave a four year old alone here."

"I'm not actually four."

"You were just playing with a train set."

Arthur looked down to the train set, his eyes widen as he realised what he had done.

"Besides, you couldn't feed yourself. You can't cook at the best of times"

"Yes I can, my cooking is fine"

"Is that so?" Francis teasingly poked Arthur in the ribs.

Arthur squirmed.

Francis leant on his hand thinking.

His eyes lit up.

"How about," Arthur looked at him doubtfully, "I hire a babysitter?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing," Arthur protested squirming. "You're bad enough as it is, let alone some baby sitter."

"Okay, okay," Francis gave in, "how about we ask another country?"

"No," Arthur refused again, "that's hardly better,"

"But it's better?"

"Hardly," Arthur repeated. "It's still embarrassing."

"well, I have no other ideas, so I guess you're stuck with it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Right, I'll go call and see who's free."

He put Arthur on the floor and walked into the kitchen to make some phone calls.

Arthur sighed, he didn't need a damn babysitter. He glanced back at the train wanting to go back to it but knowing it wouldn't help his case. He crawled forward and began to push it again deciding that there was hardly anything he could do about it now.

He could hear Francis' voice from the kitchen but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Arthur tried to push his train as fast as possible around the track. Francis stopped talking in the kitchen and Arthur looked up, but then he heard him begin talking again.

Francis came back into the room about 15 minutes later. Arthur stopped pushing the train and looked up at Francis to see who he had found.

"The good news is you have a choice of two people,"

Arthur nodded.

"You can choose between Antonio and Alfred,"

"Really? Those two?"

"Yes, everyone else seems to be busy,"

"What about… about Mathew?"

"He has a meeting that day also,"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Oui, pick,"

"Fine," he said then mumbled, "Alfred."

Francis smiled, "I thought so."

This caused Arthur to blush.

"I'll go ring him back and tell him"

Francis turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey, I want to know what happens," Arthur protested.

Francis chuckled, "Okay,"

He rang Alfred number again and put the phone on speaker so Arthur could hear.

* * *

><p>Here is the second chapter I promised you, if you would like a certain scene PM or leave a reveiw and I may add it in.<p>

Translations:

Je regret- I'm sorry (literally I regret)

Oui- Yes (hope that wasn't necessary, but just in case)


	8. Bath Time

So I now have internet back, which means I can update at home but that I probably won't be uploading as much, plus I've just started back at school and I already have a bunch of homework to do.

But I shall try to update at least once a week

* * *

><p>They waited for a few seconds before,<p>

"The Hero here, what do you need?" Alfred's loud voice came down the phone.

Arthur winced.

"Bonjour Alfred, it's me again."

"Ah, dude, hey."

"About before mon ami."

"Yeah?"

"You still free the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course dude."

"Can you get over to my house for then?"

"uhh…. I dunno, maybe, dude wait there."

They heard some scuffling in the background and ruffles of paper.

"Yup, I can do that."

Francis sighed.

"Whadaya need my heroicness for?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Francis began.

"Just do it git," Arthur interrupted.

"WOAH, who was that?" Alfred asked, "It sounds like high pitched Iggy,"

"I'm not called Iggy," Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

"It really is you, woah, what happened?"

"Mon ami, I will explain when you get here d'accord?"

"Alright, on my way dudes, I'll text you the deats."

"Err… right, bye Alfred."

"See ya."

Francis hung up the phone.

"You're leaving me with him? Really?" Arthur accused.

"Mon frère, we don't seem to have much choice here."

Arthur just glared at him.

"Come on, cheer up"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner at this.

"How about you come and sit in the kitchen while I make us some dinner?"

"Whatever,"

Francis picked Arthur up, grabbed the colouring set of the floor and carried him into the kitchen. He placed Arthur on the chair that was stacked with books and pushed him in. He put the colouring books and pens on the table within reach.

Arthur sighed and opened the book to the first page; it was a simply drawn plane. He picked up a colour and began to colour in the plane in a dark green.

Francis opened up the fridge and looked inside at all the different ingredients, he sighed trying to decide what to make. He looked over at Arthur to see him concentrating on his colouring. His eyes lit up with an idea, he began to get out the ingredients he needed for the first step and being the precise process of cooking.

Arthur finished the first page with the plane. He looked up and watched Francis cook. He watched as he stood in one place for a while to cut or stir then he just went to something else seeming to dance around the room.

Francis finished after Arthur went back to his colouring book and finished a second colouring.

"Arthur, a master piece is complete,"

Arthur just rolled his eyes for a response.

Francis took Arthurs colouring book and placed it by Arthur's chair. He laid the table while Arthur just sat there watching. He gave the Thomas the tank engine to Arthur again, and placed a plate in front of each of them, this time remembering Arthur was small so didn't eat as much.

They ate it silence, Arthur managing to get himself covered in food again. Francis just smiled all the way through the meal, enjoying seeing Arthur liking his food but decided against ruining the moment by pointing this out.

They finished at around the same time this time. Arthur placed his knife and fork together only moments before Francis did. Francis smiled at Arthur food covered face and handed him some kitchen roll, to which Arthur blushed and grabbed it, rubbing the food off his face.

"Arthur, I do not think that will be enough to get you clean,"

Arthur turned his face towards his with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You need a bath,"

"Okaaayyy…."

"You're not big enough to do it by yourself,"

"I do not need help,"

"Arthur," he began.

"No. I can do it myself thank you very much,"

"Arthur, I doubt you can even reach the taps,"

Arthur immaturely stuck out his tongue at Francis.

"That's not going to help mon ami"

"Come on, I can at least bathe myself"

Arthur turned and tried to jump down from his chair but he misjudged and started to fall forwards until Francis hands caught him under the arms.

"now, come on,"

Arthur squirmed in Francis' arms as he held him close to restrict his movement as much as possible.

Francis carried Arthur all the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turned and shut the door behind him and locking it before placing the wriggling child down.

He rubbed his sore arms, before pushing the plug into the plughole and turning on the tap. He held his hand under the tap as he fiddled around with the knobs trying to find the right mix. When he found the right mix, he added bubble bath that he had bought earlier, and then turned around to try and convince Arthur to get in the bath. He saw him by the door trying to reach the lock to get out the room, thankfully for Francis; he was too short to actually reach. Francis picked Arthur up and placed him on the edge of the tub to many protests. Arthur tried to climb off the edge but Francis just kept placing him back. Finally Arthur gave up moving and sat there with him arms crossed and a big pout on his face. He could tell from the determination on Francis face that this was possibly a battle he would lose but he was still going to try.

He feigned left then quickly slid right causing Francis to lose balanced slightly, enough time for Arthur to get to the door and begin banging on it, for who he didn't know, but it was worth a shot. Francis recovered and lent over to turn the tap off, turned, took two steps and picked Arthur up and placed him back on the side of the bath. Arthur scowled at him.

"Arthur, you need a bath,"

"Not with you here,"

Francis sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything, you're 4,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Arthur, you're only a child I promise, I won't do anything to you," Francis looked at him with pleading eyes.

Arthur looked at him distrustfully but the longer he looked the more the eyes were affecting him. The eyes would always be his downfall.

He stuck his hand out to Francis, who looked at it then back at Arthur, and shook it.

"How you get in the bath now? Before it gets too cold,"

"Fine,"

Arthur hopped down from the bath side and looked up at Francis expectantly. When Francis didn't seem to get the message Arthur said,

"Turn around then,"

"Arthur really?"

"I will not undress in front of you,"

"You have before," Francis commented but turned around as ask.

"That was different, I was a child,"

"You are now,"

Francis heard a splash which he assumed meant Arthur was ready, so he turned back around. Arthur was in the bath now, which was came just past the boy's waist as Francis figured it would make Arthur feel more comfortable. Francis knelt down beside the bath as when Arthur was on the side. He took a sponge from the side which he poured some body wash onto, and began to scrub Arthur's front and back with it.

"Stay there, I'll be right back,"

Arthur nodded to show he understood. Francis got up and walked out of the room and could be heard going down the stairs. Arthur sat in the bath and began to play with the bubbles.

Francis came back into the room to see Arthur with a hat of bubbles on his head. He smiled and handed him the red boat, they bought earlier. Arthur smiled up at him and took the boat and dropped it in the water for it to temporarily sink then bob back up.

Francis got back down on his knees and took a cup from the side, filled it with water then, as Arthur was distracted with his boat, he poured it over his head.

Arthur turned sharply to Francis.

"I was just getting your hair wet so I can wash it," Francis explained.

"Could have warned me though," Arthur muttered.

A laugh escaped Francis' lips.

"But that would have been no fun,"

Arthur stuck his tongue out in retaliation and turned back to his boat.

Francis smiled, he grabbed the bottle containing shampoo and clicked open the lid. He turned it slightly and poured some out onto his hands.

"Arthur come a bit closer and turn around."

Arthur moved back up the bath to Francis and turned so he was facing the other way down the bath.

"Non, non, back towards me,"

Arthur turned so that his back was facing Francis and his legs were crossed. Francis then rubbed the shampoo into his hair, massaging his head in the process. Arthur leaned slightly toward Francis' hands, causing him to smile and continue. He rubbed until all of the hair was covered; he then reached for the cup and filled it up using the bathwater.

"Close your eyes," he warned.

Arthur closed them and placed his hands over them just to be extra safe.

Francis tipped the water over his head and repeated, until all the shampoo was out. Arthur turned to move away when Francis spoke again.

"Wait, we're not done yet,"

Arthur turned his body back, but looked over his shoulder at Francis with raised eyebrows.

He picked up another bottle from the side.

"Conditioner," He said flourishing the bottle.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't need conditioner,"

"You don't use this? but it's what makes my hair even more silky soft,"

Arthur rolled his eyes again but turned around, deciding that he it wasn't likely he was getting out of this.

Francis repeated the shampoo process again except this time instead of washing it straight out he stood and took a comb from beside the sink. At the absence of Francis' hands Arthur looked around to see him holding a comb. Francis twirled a finger telling Arthur to turn back around.

Arthur turned back round, and Francis began to run the comb through his hair, spreading the conditioner. Arthur just sat patiently pretending he didn't really notice hiding the fact that it was actually quite nice.

Francis put the comb down and rinsed Arthur's hair. Arthur on a whim picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Francis' face. Francis spluttered slightly as the bubbles hit him, before laughing and repeating the gesture back. Arthur giggled slightly, and then lifted his arms at Francis, who blew bubbles back at him. Arthur rubbed his face rid of the bubbles and held his hands in surrender.

"Hey, umm…. Do you think you can… you know… get me out? The waters almost cold,"

Francis chuckled then picked him up under the arms and lifted him out of the bath. He turned and grabbed a towel which Arthur used to quickly cover himself with.

"Out," he pointed at the door.

"Come on, it will faster if I help,"

Arthur pouted then his towel started to slip so he quickly grabbed it before retying it around his waist. This gave Francis a quick division as he grabbed the second towel on the rack and as Arthur looked up again, he grabbed him and began to rub his hair dry.

"Hey, hey, hey,"

"Pleeeeeeease,"

"Ugh fine," Arthur spoke realising he had little choice at the moment.

Francis smiled and sat down, he pulled Arthur so he was sitting on his lap but he kept his wet back away from his own dry shirt. He slowly rubbed Arthur hair dry then just worked his way down. When he reached Arthurs waist he stood Arthur up again then dried his leg and feet.

"Now turn around,"

Francis sighed but allowed it.

Arthur quickly finished drying.

"Done,"

Francis turned back around, and saw Arthur back with his towel around his waist although it was much too big.

He bent down and picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him to the guest room turned Arthur's room.

Arthur allowed him to carry him, but only because the towel was too big so would most likely fall down on his way, and that would be more embarrassing.

Francis set him down in his room, and opened the drawer below the wardrobe (within Arthur's reach) to show all of Arthurs clothes had been neatly put away. He took out the firework pyjamas that were folded at the end and passed them to Arthur who pulled the shirt over his head straight away, then he turned away from Francis then struggled to pull on the trousers under the towel but managed it. He then let the towel fall.

He turned around to Francis again. He gave him a half smile, then held up his arms to be picked up again.

* * *

><p>As usual, any mistakes do tell as I beta it myself so it's likely to have them.<p>

I do not think they are any translations except Bonjour, which I've covered before.


	9. You Should Have Chosen The Dinosaurs

Francis smiled back and lifted the child into his arms. Francis nuzzled into Arthur's hair as Arthur gave a yawn.

"Bedtime," Francis said.

Arthur mumbled an opposition in return, the effect ruined by another yawn.

Francis chuckled. He rocked Arthur slightly as he took him over to his bed. He pulled the covers back and placed Arthur on the bed and tucked him in.

Arthur looked up at him with bleary eyes. Francis bent over and kissed him on the forehead, Arthur squirmed slightly in response.

It was a mark of how tired he was that as soon as France left the room his eye fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

Francis walked down the stairs and back into his living room where he flopped onto the sofa. He sighed and closed he eyes. He dragged himself off the sofa and into the study to prepare for his meeting the following day.

An hour or so later Francis sat rubbing his eyes staring at the piece of paper in front of him. As he stared at the page the lines blurred together, he blinked and rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus.

He gave up and pushed the paper across the desk and leant back in his chair. He stretched his arms in front of then yawned widely.

He pushed away from the desk and up the stairs and back into his room. He looked at the sleeping form of Arthur still tucked under the quilt. Francis smiled; Arthur had not moved an inch.

He pulled off his clothes and pulled on some baggy clothes for sleeping, deciding he did not want to get yelled at in the morning by Arthur for not wearing anything.

He slipped into bed next to Arthur and pulled the quilt back over them. He watched Arthur sleeping, he face peaceful when he slept, and slowly fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke in the morning to find a heavy weight pressing down on him. He wriggled trying to escape it, only to find it was Francis' arm pulling him close to his chest. Arthur sighed and snuggled into the heat Francis was producing, although he would not admit to it in the morning. He fell back asleep.<p>

Francis woke up and felt Arthur's small body curled into his own. He smiled down at the sleeping face, still amazed that, that cute face could make the scowls he knew Arthur could give.

Francis cautiously drew his arm back and slipped out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping child.

He walked across the room and opened the wardrobe.

Arthur slowly blinked himself awake to see Francis finish doing the buttons up on his shirt.

Francis looked and saw Arthur looking back at him.

"Morning," Francis said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Arthur.

"Morning," Arthur mumbled groggily.

Francis ruffled Arthur's hair. He picked up off the bed and carried him over to the wardrobe. He sat him down on the floor.

"I'm going to go cook us some breakfast, you get dressed and I'll come get you when I'm done"

"I can walk down the stairs on my own," Arthur pouted.

"Sure you can, but I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Whatever," Arthur shrugged.

Francis walked down to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Once the toast was in and the sausages and bacon were cooking he quickly checked on Arthur.

He stuck his head round the door. Arthur had just finished pulling a red shirt over his head, already wearing green trousers.

"Arthur, shirt off, now," Francis commanded

Arthur turned to Francis surprised that he had entered.

"Wha….?"

"Take your shirt off, that outfit clashes,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow in a 'so what' face.

Francis sighed and suddenly remembered the food, he rushed out the room saying, "if you come down with those clothes on I forcibly changed them.

Arthur turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out the black shirt, "Francis cannot moan at me now, black goes with everything."

* * *

><p>Francis hummed as he finished the breakfast turning of the hob and putting the food onto plates. He suddenly heard a series of bangs then a sob. He ran out of the room toward the direction of the noise.<p>

He ran into the hallway to see Arthur sprawled face first on the floor trying to hold back sobs. He scooped Arthur up into his arms and pulled him close to his body. Arthur's small fists clenched at Francis' shirt as he cried. Francis saw that there was a nasty cut on Arthurs face. Francis rocked him back and forth, muttering soothing words, trying to get the boy to calm down.

Once Arthur's crying had subsided Francis stood up and carried him to the kitchen where the food had cooled down. He sat Arthur down in his high chair, thankfully not getting any resistance this time. He put the almost cold food in front of Arthur and gave him his cutlery. Arthur looked and he food and began to pick at it. Francis meanwhile brought the first aid kit out. While Arthur ate Francis checked his head for bumps. Arthur swatted at his hand when he found a bump on his forehead. Francis ate his food quickly while he waited for Arthur to finish.

Once Arthur placed his cutlery down Francis took him and swung him onto the counter. Arthur sat on the edge with his legs dangling and his hands in his lap.

Francis went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack which he then wrapped in a towel and passed to Arthur who held it up to his head.

Rummaging through the first aid kit Francis found plasters and antiseptic cream which he placed on the side. As he was placing all the other items back in the kit the door bell rang.

"Coming, coming," he called as he quickly shoved everything back in the bag.

"Will you be okay for two minutes?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded and Francis rushed from the room to answer the door. Whoever was outside kept pressing the bell impatiently. Francis hoped it was Alfred as he did not think he could handle someone needing him right now. Sure enough when he opened the door a tall, blonde-haired man was standing in the doorway.

Francis stood back to let the man in and closed the door.

"Make yourself at home," he spoke over his shoulder as he hurried back to the kitchen.

Alfred stood in the hallway confused by the welcome. He saw the shoes to the side and took off his own and placed them next to the others. He walked farther down the hall and placed his bag at the bottom of the stairs.

He heard slight whimpering from a room nearby. He walked toward to the noise, he walked into the kitchen and saw Francis gently dabbing a cut across a small boys face. The boy was squirming a lot clearly disliking the stinging of disinfectant.

"Errmm…. Hello?" Alfred called from the doorway.

"Sit down Alfred," Francis said trying to hold the boys face still.

Alfred ignored the chairs around the table and walked over to the blonde boy, and sat on the counter next to him.

He ruffled the hair of the boy.

"Dude, is this Artie?"

"Yes Alfred, stay still! It'll be over quicker!"

"But it stings," Arthur whined

"I know, I know, come on only a little bit more, Alfred could you hold the ice to his forehead please?"

Al picked up the tea towel wrapped ice block and held it against Arthurs head.

"Al you need to put your other hand at the back of his head," Francis told him.

Arthur sat squirming in between the two. Alfred held the back of Arthurs head and held the ice pack to his forehead, this kept Arthur still enough to allow Francis to finished disinfecting his face. He placed the kitchen roll to the side and picked up the plasters.

"Which ones would you like? The dinosaurs or the normal ones?"

"Artie, choose the dinosaurs" Alfred said excitedly, waving his hands excitedly forgetting that he was supposed to be holding the ice pack to Arthur's head.

Arthur pouted at Alfred and pointed at the plain ones. Francis smirked and unwrapped the plain one and put it over the cut.

"Awww you're so boring, dinosaurs are way cooler,"

Arthur rolled his eyes and began to fiddle with the plaster.

Francis tapped his hand away, "Arthur, it'll fall of if you do that," Francis warned.

Francis checked his watch, "oh shit," he muttered, "I've got to leave now or I'll be late, Alfred don't break anything, Arthur be good," hurriedly ran from the room.

Arthur listened to him pull on his shoes and pick up his briefcase; he came back into the kitchen and kissed Arthur on the head which Arthur promptly 'rubbed off'.

Alfred smiled at Arthur as the front door shut.

"Okay little dude, whaddyou wanna do?"

"What do you want to do?" Arthur corrected compulsively.

Alfred laughed, "I dunno I was asking you,"

"Fine, I want to read,"

"Come on Artie, that's so boring,"

"Arthur," he corrected again.

"Whatever dude," Alfred brushed off.

"I have an idea, let's go play outside!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred didn't notice and picked Arthur up off the counter and ran out the back door and into Francis garden. It was fairly large with a small bit off patio then grass and flower beds around the edges. A shed was on the left through the window you could see an array of tools and a bike.

"So Artie….. What should we play?"

Arthur looked up at him with raised eyebrows, he sighed seeing that Alfred would never understand his non verbal communication.

Arthur struggled in Alfred's arms pointing at the floor. Alfred laughed, sank to his knees and placed the boy down. He stayed crouched keeping eye-level.

Arthur lips curled into a smirk and his eyes gained a dangerous look.

"Tag!" he shouted, pushing Alfred and running as fast as he could to the other side of the garden.

Alfred fell back not expecting the sudden push; it knocked him from his precarious position. He scrambled up and ran after the boy who was now half way down the garden.

He caught up to Arthur as he reached the end of the garden. He reached the end of the garden and turned to see Alfred right on his heels, he tried circle around Alfred. He succeeded and ran back down the garden as Alfred's momentum carried him through the flowers and into the wall at the end. He pushed off the wall and ran back after Arthur he caught up with him about a quarter of the way back to the house.

Alfred jump the last little bit between them and tackle Arthur. Arthur hit the ground with an oomph.

Arthur moaned slightly in pain and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Got you" Alfred said cheerfully.

Arthur nodded whimpering slightly.

Alfred heard this.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Arthur nodded trying to keep from crying again.

"Awww come on, I just forgot you were this tiny,"

Arthur wriggled out of his grip and ran back into the house. He ran up the stairs and into Francis room.

Alfred pushed himself up and followed Arthur.

He followed the muddy footprints through the house and upstairs until he stood outside Francis bedroom door.

He knocked, wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Hey, Arthur?" he called through the door.

He got no response. He tried again but still no answer so he went in anyway and followed the footprints to the edge of the bed where the stopped. Arthur clearly wasn't on the bed, so Alfred guessed he was under it.

"Buddy?"

No reply.

"Artie, what's wrong?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Alfred said in a sing song voice.

"Come out from under there,"

"Please?"

Alfred got a muffled response of "no!"

"I come under there and get you if you don't"

Arthur stayed under and Alfred counted down from five. On two he saw Arthurs little foot poke out as he tried to wriggle back out. Arthur remembered what happened last time he had been counted down, and did not want to test Alfred to see if he would actually crawl under the bed.

Alfred smiled in triumph and stopped counting. When the boy had finally wriggled all the way out, Alfred pulled him into his lap.

He remembered how when he was younger Arthur would stroke his hair to calm him down. Alfred ran his hairs through Arthur's hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry buddy," Alfred apologised again.

"..s okay," Arthur mumbled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on, you can tell me," Alfred urged.

"Nothing," Arthur folded his arms in defiance.

Alfred moved Arthur from his lap and onto the floor in front of him. Arthur avoided his eye contact preferring to look at the floor.

"Please talk to me," Alfred begged.

"Hang on," Arthur stood up and walked out of the room.

Alfred stayed on the floor very confused. He heard Arthur going down the stairs. He wanted to follow but figured he'd never find out what was wrong otherwise he just hoped Arthur would hurry.

A couple of minutes later Arthur came back into the room. Alfred had begun to get fidgety sitting on the floor. When Arthur came back glanced at the the paper and pencil he was now holding. Arthur sat back down opposite him and began to write on the paper.

Alfred leant back on his hands waiting for Arthur to finish. He allowed his head to hang back and he gazed at the ceiling. He was following the pattern of the swirls when he felt Arthur tug his sleeve. He looked down at him and saw that he was holding the paper out to him. He took the paper and read it. Arthur sat back down opposite him and waited for him to finish, his hands twisting together.

'Alfred,

I do not know how to say this. I guess that this will have to do.

Do you remember playing tag when you were tiny and you would chase after me and knock me to the ground?

Well, that just reminded me of that. Now it is the other way around. You were never supposed to have to look after me. I was supposed to look after you although that did not go as planned anyway so what I am trying to say is, I do not know what I am trying to say, but I guess I am still not over you leaving.'


End file.
